1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a humidifying system, and more particularly to a humidifier which uses the heat of waste gas from a gas furnace to produce steam and which automatically flushes sediment from the steam generating apparatus.
2. Prior Art
A most significant disadvantage in heating systems presently used in buildings and homes is their inability to provide and maintain a desirable humidity level in the areas being heated. Although several approaches have been devised with the objective of introducing water vapor into the environment, such approaches have generally been characterized by an inability to accurately produce a predetermined humidity level and to maintain such level over extended periods of time without continual attention, adjustment and expense. A type of apparatus heretofore used includes the utilization of a coil within the waste gas or vent pipe of a heating unit wherein heat from such gases is utilized to vaporize water which has been injected into the heated air stream produced by the heating unit. Such coil type apparatus have proven generally unsatisfactory because the coil itself poses an obstacle within the vent pipe and thereby restricts the free flow of waste gas from the furnace. Furthermore, such coil type humidifers have not been capable of accurately introducing a desired quantity of humidity into the environment or maintaining a predetermined humidity level.
An additional problem experienced in the operation of these devices is that the coil tends to become clogged with sediment resulting from the evaporation process, therefore necessitating regular cleaning of the coil in order to assure efficient operation. The systems have also been inefficient in sufficiently vaporizing the fluid sprayed into the moving air stream projected from the furnace and thus tend to pass bacteria and other potentially harmful microorganisms in the water directly into the air stream. This aspect of presently used units is particularly undesirable when used in hospitals, nursing homes and similar applications.